


Arooo

by DaintyCrow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Snippets, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ich denke es wird … Lykanthropie genannt.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arooo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Arooo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/824612) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



Es ist Stiles' Geruch, den Derek zuerst wahrnimmt, jung und rein. Als nächstes hört er seine Stimme.  
„Ich denke es wird … Lykanthropie genannt.“  
Dereks Herz setzt einen Schlag aus, aber dann versteht er, dass es ein Witz ist. Lustig, denkt er, aber nicht aus dem Grund, aus dem sie es denken. Der andere Junge – Scott, der neue Wolf, der nach Blut und Erde und Mondlicht riecht – scheint es erst zu verstehen, als Stiles zu heulen beginnt.  
Nun, es zumindest versucht.  
Es ist nicht wie das Heulen eines Wolfes, nicht im Geringsten wie das Heulen eines Werwolfs. Wenn es überhaupt irgendetwas ist, dann wie das Heulen von Dereks ganz kleinen Cousins, tonlos, bedeutungslos, verspielt. Was Dereks Herz aber nicht davon abhält, als Antwort höher zu schlagen, während seine eigene Stimme versucht sich aus seiner Brust freizukämpfen und zurückzuheulen.  
Er weiß, was das heißt. Er starrt hinunter auf seine verschwitzten Handflächen und verzweifelt an seinem Schicksal.  
Er ist ein Witz.  
Sei Leben ist ein Witz.  
Sein Gefährte ist ein Witz.  
Er möchte sich selbst neben Laura begraben, und das hier hinter sich haben, aber es wartet immer noch Rache auf ihn.  
Er greift nach den Flammen seiner Wut, wie nach Zügeln, und folgt seinen Instinkten.  
Gefährten sind sowieso nur für Leute, die ein Leben haben.


End file.
